<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuando éramos jóvenes by Sasaki_Haise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079240">Cuando éramos jóvenes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise'>Sasaki_Haise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizá, si quisieran recuperar lo que tenían, lo que construyeron juntos, tendrían que volver a la noche en la que se conocieron, cuando todavía eran jóvenes, después de todo, aún se amaban.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Escrito para el intercambio navideño organizado por la página SteveTony; Comunidad. en Facebook. Fue difícil para mí tener una idea de qué hacer porque todo fue muy ambiguo lol, pero bueno, aquí estamos. Está inspirado por la canción When we were young de Adele, los extractos están entre corchetes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Cuando éramos jóvenes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>∘°❉°∘</b>
</p><p>
  <em>[Déjame </em>
  <em>fotografiarte</em>
  <em> con esta luz</em>
  <br/>
  <em>en caso de que sea la última vez</em>
  <br/>
  <em>para que podamos ser exactamente cómo éramos</em>
  <br/>
  <em>antes de que nos diéramos cuenta</em>
  <br/>
  <em>de que estábamos tristes por envejecer.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nos inquietaba]</em>
</p><p>
  <b>TONY</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lo siento mucho, Tony, sé que planeamos esto durante meses, pero no puedo ir... yo..."</em>
</p><p>Tony aguantó el suspiro que quería dar, enseguida murmuró algo parecido a "como sea" y colgó el teléfono. Era Nochebuena, estaba sentado en la parada del bus, cubriéndose de la nieve y mirando a ningún lado en particular. Aunque apenas eran las seis, la noche ya había caído. La oscuridad sólo le agregó más dramatismo a la situación en la que se encontraba.</p><p>El gran Tony Stark abandonado, plantado, esperando en medio de la nada a un hombre que nunca iba a llegar. Quizá era el karma regresándole todo lo malo que hizo en su vida. Estaba pagando por todas esas veces en las que lastimó el corazón de las personas que se atrevieron a quererlo. No encontraba alguna otra explicación para que le fuera tan mal en el amor.</p><p>A pesar de que la temperatura estaba descendiendo y cada vez hacía más viento, Tony no se movió de su lugar. Tiritó y suspiró cuando su cuerpo empezó a enfriarse hasta que se le entumecieron los dedos. Se sentía miserable, como el segundo plato, la segunda opción, los restos, cualquier cosa que podía ser desechada.</p><p>Steve nunca lo hizo experimentar la plenitud de ser lo más importante de su vida. Tony ya ni siquiera sabía porque seguía aferrándose a él. Compraba boletos para el cine, reservaba en lujosos restaurantes, se atrevía a soñar con una noche de ensueño, a veces intentaba cocinar y ponía la mesa, pero Steve llamaba día tras día para decir que surgió alguna misión importante de la que no se podía deslindar y entonces se iba.</p><p>El dolor en la garganta y parte posterior de su paladar fueron indicadores de lo deprimido que se hallaba y lo fácil que sería llorar en ese momento. No lo haría. Howard le dijo a lo largo de su infancia que los hombres Stark estaban hechos de hierro. Podía oxidarse, perder su belleza y tornarse de un horrible color café, pero nunca romperse por una noche a la intemperie, luchando contra todas sus inseguridades.</p><p>Pensó en la primera vez que vio a Steve Rogers, tan inseguro y seguro al mismo tiempo, un hermoso oxímoron hecho persona. Su cabello brilló y sus ojos centellaron durante toda la noche. Tony apenas había cumplido veintiún años, pero en ese momento tuvo la certeza de que quería pasar su vida con el famoso y recién despertado Capitán América. Howard nunca se calló, siempre habló maravillas del hombre que le trajo gloria a los Estados Unidos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, así que Tony creció admirando y celando a Steve.</p><p>Rogers fue un hueso duro de roer, aunque nunca desdeñó o hizo de menos a Stark por estar enamorado de él, tampoco cedió ante la coquetería de Tony. Lo vio como un niño encaprichado con la estrella del momento. Pasarían dos años antes de que Steve comprendiera que Tony iba enserio y que podía darse el lujo de caer rendido ante la belleza del infame genio.</p><p>Su relación inició con tropiezos, sin embargo, en general fue bien.</p><p>Hasta que no lo hizo.</p><p>Tony lidiaba todos los días con el alcoholismo, quería ser digno, quería vivir sin remordimientos y Steve estuvo ahí, apoyándolo en cada paso que daba. Gastaban mucho tiempo juntos, platicaban sobre su infancia, sobre sus sueños, sobre la música que les gustaba oír e incluso se atrevían a soltar de vez en cuando sus temores.</p><p>Cuando Tony pudo dejar el alcohol, Steve decidió retomar su ritmo de vida anterior y cumplir con las misiones que SHIELD le daba sin descanso. Así fueron pasando los años, con Tony aferrándose a algo que parecía sólo importarle a él. Rogers siempre llegaría tarde a casa, ser iría por semanas o por meses, a menudo cancelaría sus citas porque surgía algún problema y las excusas seguían acumulándose.</p><p>Tony llegó al punto en el que rara vez se esperanzaba del todo, la mitad del tiempo aguardaba por la llamada o mensaje para cancelar. Entonces regresaba al departamento que compartía con Steve a desahogarse con llanto porque ya no quería beber alcohol para olvidarse de lo difícil que era lidiar con la situación. Si estaba en su hogar, se comía lo que había preparado con las lágrimas contenidas en las esquinas de sus ojos.</p><p>Cuando estuvo a punto de pararse para ir a su casa y repetir la vergonzosa rutina una voz lo sacó de su ensoñación.</p><p>—¿Stark?</p><p>—Strange. —Tony dirigió su mirada a su viejo conocido.</p><p>—Te preguntaría como estás, pero parece que vas a cruzar la calle sin mirar a ambos lados para que te arrollen —comentó Stephen.</p><p>—No puedo decir que no extrañaba tu brutal sinceridad y sentido del humor. ¿Cómo estás tú?</p><p>—Agotado y hambriento. Salí de una guardia de cuarenta y ocho horas hace unos minutos —respondió Strange.</p><p>Tony asintió sin muchas ganas. Luego rechistó y decidió que era mejor ocupar la reservación a cancelar en último momento, le serviría para despejarse y no caer en la autocompasión.</p><p>—¿Quieres ir a comer? Aparte una mesa para dos, pero mi acompañante no podrá llegar.</p><p>—¿Te refieres a Steve Rogers? —cuestionó Stephen.</p><p>Tony no respondió, a cambio rodó los ojos y asintió.</p><p>—No diré que no a una comida gratis, porque tú invitas, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Yo invito, la fortuna Stark no se va a gastar sola —dijo Tony.</p><p>Stephen se rio.</p><p>∘°❉°∘</p><p>Cenar con Strange fue un raro recordatorio de lo que significaba pasar una noche sin preocuparse por todas las cosas que tenía que diseñar o revisar para Industrias Stark. Stephen era rápido para molestarlo y querer reducirlo a un estúpido y Tony le pagaba con la misma moneda. Una de las principales razones por las cuales nunca pensaron en ser pareja era porque sus egos no cabían en la misma habitación.</p><p>Sus primeras pláticas fueron una serie de peleas que Christine grabó y tituló como el documental animal más salvaje situado en Nueva York. Les costó trabajo verse a los ojos y no querer matarse. Aprendieron a superar con el tiempo que se parecían más de lo que les gustaba admitir y que en realidad podían llegar a ser buenos amigos.</p><p>La noche previa a Navidad resultó mejor de lo esperado para Tony. Se olvidó de que llegando a su casa pasaría un día más amargado por seguir creyendo que Steve llegaría para que celebraran juntos. No es que él fuese católico como su difunta madre, pero le gustaba la idea de reunirse con la persona que amaba.</p><p>Una vez Stephen y Tony terminaron de comer, salieron del restaurante, caminaron juntos, se pusieron al día, concretaron una nueva cita y se despidieron sin mucha ceremonia.</p><p>Tony llegó a su departamento a pie. Pudo haber llamado a Happy para evitar helarse, no obstante, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para fingir que no estaba afectado por Steve y su ausencia. Pronto cumpliría treinta años y si seguía por el mismo camino, con ansiedad y depresión por el exceso de trabajo y el desamor, dudaba poder mantener su sobriedad.</p><p>A lo mejor, había llegado el momento de que se moviera y dejara de darle vueltas al asunto. Al principio les dolería la separación, pero luego los recuerdos quedarían atrás y se recuperarían de la decepción de no tener un final feliz.</p><p>Vivieron tanto tiempo equivocados que era obvio que no les parecía una opción el no vivir juntos, sin embargo, Steve estaba destinado a cuidar de todos, a pertenecerle al mundo, gastaría la mitad de su vida de esa manera y Tony no estaba seguro de poder resistir. Era una persona celosa.</p><p>Cuando los años pasaran y echaran un vistazo atrás, serían capaces de vislumbrar en dónde y cómo se equivocaron. Para ese entonces, sus heridas estarían cicatrizadas.</p><p>Con renovada resignación, Tony abrió la puerta de su casa, admiró la sala, la cocina, los pasillos, todos los detalles del lugar que hizo de su hogar por petición de su amado capitán y sonrió. Los ojos se le volvieron a humedecer, así que mordió su labio inferior por dentro para evitar derramar lágrimas.</p><p>Tony inhaló y exhaló para tranquilizarse. Necesitaba hacer las maletas, escribir una carta, dios, la idea de agarrar una pluma le producía escalofríos, sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo. Primero sacaría su ropa de los armarios, luego iba a tirar todos los productos de higiene personal que tenía en el baño, después se aseguraría de recoger toda la comida que se podía podrir o caducar en las próximas semanas y al final redactaría.</p><p>Hizo cada una de sus tareas con diligencia, oyendo a lo lejos el ruido de las sirenas de las ambulancias y patrullas, el resonar de los fuegos artificiales cuando explotaban y los villancicos. Al final obtuvo tres maletas y una bolsa de alimentos perecederos. Llamó a Happy para que fuera a recogerlo y mientras esperaba escogió las palabras que le escribiría a Steve.</p><p>Miró por la ventana en busca de inspiración, ignorando los escalofríos que sentía porque la temperatura seguía bajando y todo lo que quería era ir a la cama y no despertar nunca.</p><p>En el instante que Tony término de transcribir sus pensamientos, dobló el papel y lo puso sobre la mesa de la cocina. Tomó sus maletas y salió del departamento con un dolor en el pecho. Bajó por las escaleras, haciendo caso omiso de cualquiera con quién se encontró a mitad de camino. En última instancia, esperó afuera del edificio, rogando que Happy no se tardara porque sin importar cuantos abrigos se pusiera, todavía tenía frío.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Steve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[Todo el mundo ama las cosas que haces</em>
  <br/>
  <em>desde la manera en la que hablas</em>
  <br/>
  <em>hasta la manera en que te mueves</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Todos aquí te están mirando</em>
  <br/>
  <em>porque te sientes como en casa</em>
  <br/>
  <em>eres como un sueño hecho realidad</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Pero, si de casualidad estás aquí solo</em>
  <br/>
  <em>¿Me permites un momento antes de que me vaya?,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>porque he estado solo toda la noche</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Esperando que seas ese alguien que solía conocer]</em>
</p><p>
  <b>STEVE</b>
</p><p>Steve se hallaba un poco triste. Desde la noche en la que le dijo a Tony que no podía ir a la cena que planearon para tener un poco de tiempo a solas, Stark no le contestó el teléfono, ni tampoco hizo caso a los mensajes. La misión se alargó más de lo esperado y regresó a Brooklyn la segunda mitad de enero.</p><p>Esperaba que Tony hubiera pasado el año nuevo con alguien, no encerrado en su laboratorio como era su manía desde que sus padres murieron. Él siempre se justificaba diciendo que podía salir de fiesta cualquier otro día, pero Steve se preocupaba porque sabía que Tony a menudo lidiaba con la depresión y las ganas de reincidir en el alcohol. Natasha le dijo alguna vez que los índices de suicidio aumentaban en esas fechas porque la gente se sentía sola.</p><p>Ignoró cualquier llamado de sus superiores para hacer una recapitulación de lo acontecido porque quería ir a casa y recompensar a Tony por su prolongada ausencia. Se cambió el uniforme, se despidió de todos, fue hasta el estacionamiento y tomó la motocicleta que el genio le había regalado cinco años atrás por su tercer aniversario. La usaba para evitar el tráfico de Nueva York cuando iba al trabajo o regresaba de él.</p><p>En el instante que llegó al departamento que tanto le insistió a Tony que compraran porque no podía soportar estar en el centro de Manhattan, sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Abrió la puerta, esperando hallar ruidos en la cocina o en la sala de estar, sin embargo, no había nadie.</p><p>Steve se desanimó por la falta de una bienvenida. No podía quejarse porque, aunque le avisó a Tony que estaba volviendo, no recibió una respuesta. Se paseó por la casa, teniendo un mal presentimiento porque el polvo se había empezado a acumular en las repisas y mesas y el refrigerador se encontraba vacío.</p><p>Sus hombros se irguieron, se sintió ansioso al hallar una hoja de papel y leer las primeras líneas y darse cuenta de que su vida como la conocía, había terminado de nuevo.</p><p>Steve alzó la cabeza para no llorar, pero sus lágrimas se escaparon y rodaron por sus sienes y mejillas. Abrió la boca para sollozar sin problemas, ignorando por unos segundos sus responsabilidades como Capitán América, saliendo del caparazón en el que se metió con ahínco y nunca quiso emerger porque era una de las pocas cosas que lo mantenía cuerdo en un mundo que no conocía ni entendía.</p><p>Quería a Tony de vuelta, necesitaba al ancla que lo mantenía en el presente. Nada lo había preparado para el dolor que se sentía cuando una parte del corazón se alejaba. Lloró como un niño desconsolado en medio de la cocina, esperando que Tony apareciera en cualquier momento y le dijera que todo era una broma, que nunca lo iba a dejar.</p><p>Aguardo por Tony, por el muchacho que cada día envejecía y se volvía más y más guapo, el mismo que lo obligaba a que fueran a la cama para que susurraran sus más grandes secretos debajo de las sábanas o se entregaran el uno al otro.</p><p>Pero Tony no vino.</p><p>∘°❉°∘</p><p>
  <em>Steve:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El mundo seguirá creciendo en las semillas de un corazón roto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hemos ensuciado tanto nuestros recuerdos que ya no podemos limpiarlos. Tu ausencia siempre deja huellas en mi alma. Mientras te siga dejando ir para que te hundas en esa ilusión tuya de que lo único que no ha cambiado con el tiempo es la guerra, me seguiré ahogando en la desgracia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Cuál es el precio que debo de pagar por todas las cosas que he hecho mal? ¿Por todas las cosas que ignoré a propósito y de las que me quise esconder? ¿Cuál es mi destino después de toda la redención? No lo sé. No cuando estoy tan ocupado llorando porque quiero ser la persona más importante para ti, pero tú tienes un corazón enorme, siempre tendrás mucha gente a la que puedas amar y que te preocupe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No puedo fingir que soy una buena persona y que puedo esperarte como una fiel ama de casa, porque todos los días me lamento hasta que me marchito porque no vuelves al que era nuestro hogar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tengo frío incluso en las noches más calurosas del verano. En invierno todo es peor. Me estoy volviendo viejo, cada día me levanto y veo este reflejo lleno de arrugas en las esquinas de los ojos y boca. Me pregunto si he hecho algo relevante en la vida, si no estoy desperdiciando todo lo que se me ha dado por aferrarme a algo que a lo mejor sólo funciona </em>
  <em>por mi insistencia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estoy seguro de que no notaras que me ido, que dentro de unos años ya te habrás establecido con una persona que sepa amarte como yo no pude hacerlo: a distancia, sin poseer, sin sentirse dejado de lado. Eres el hombre más amable del mundo, lo harás bien, saldrás adelante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con amor,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony.</em>
</p><p>∘°❉°∘</p><p>Tony solía ser un huracán, estaba lleno de energía, iba de un lado a otro, contagiando a la gente con su ánimo. Siempre era el foco de atención, las personas querían recibir un poco de Tony Stark, anhelaban que les dedicara aunque sea una mirada o un saludo.</p><p>El aclamado genio, en aquel entonces, tenía veinte años y Steve quería que renunciara a todos para que sólo le perteneciera él. Fue una extraña sensación darse cuenta de que entre más lo veía, más lo quería. Le gustaba la forma cínica en la que Tony se comportaba, amaba su extravagancia, adoraba que sus gestos delataban su estado de humor. Era un soplo fresco en el caótico mundo nuevo.</p><p>A diferencia de otros, Tony nunca dudo ni se burló de él cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía problemas con la tecnología. O al menos no lo hizo con mala fe, más bien veía todo como algo entrañable. Aunque Tony se reía, también se tomaba el tiempo para explicarle de la manera más simple la forma en la que funcionaban las cosas.</p><p>Steve sabía en donde se equivocó, sin embargo, apenas deseaba admitirlo. No quería abrir ese horrible baúl que contenía las partes más horribles y tontas de él. No quería decirle a Tony que lo amaba tanto que a veces se encontraba preguntándose a sí mismo qué haría el día que se quedase solo porque el suero lo obligaría a vivir más tiempo, que incluso pensó en el suicidio o en la eutanasia. Tampoco deseaba hablar sobre lo mucho que odiaba la forma en la que las personas se comunicaban ahora. Las palabras cambiaron de significado con el tiempo y lo mismo ocurrió con las oraciones. Todo el tiempo estaba preocupado por temor a decir algo inadecuado.</p><p>Le molestaba la metamorfosis que sufrió el amor, le irritaba que las formas en la que los individuos se relacionaban en el mundo actual no tuviesen nada que ver con los vínculos que la gente procuraba décadas atrás. La decadencia de los valores, la falta de respeto, las ganas de hacer lo correcto.</p><p>Todo el mundo perdió la esperanza.</p><p>Steve tuvo días buenos y días malos. En los malos se dejó engullir por el pesimismo. En los buenos escuchó a Tony hablar sobre la posibilidad de la energía limpia, vio los ojos del genio brillar con anhelo.</p><p>Lo que más lo asustaba era mostrarle a Tony que en realidad no el perfecto Capitán América, no era esa imagen idealizada que el mundo plasmó en libros y museos. ¿Qué pasaría una vez que se diera cuenta de que no era tan agradable? ¿Qué ocurriría cuando viese el todo?</p><p>Dios, estaba cansado. Quería a Tony de vuelta.</p><p>∘°❉°∘</p><p>No vio a Tony durante los siguientes meses, a pesar de que se tomó un descanso de SHIELD para esperarlo en el que todavía consideraba que era su hogar, <em>el de los dos</em>. Aprovechó el tiempo y estudio varios temas para sorprender al genio cuando se volvieran a ver. Leyó la historia del rock, se atrevió a oír los discos favoritos del otro y fingió que el lado del armario que le pertenecía a Stark no estaba vacío.</p><p>A veces se decía a sí mismo que Tony estaba en un largo viaje de negocios. Otras veces se tiraba en el sillón e imaginaba que así era como se sentía Stark cuando emprendía largas misiones que no parecían tener fin. En cualquier caso, mantuvo el piso limpió por si Tony regresaba y quería andar descalzo por la casa.</p><p>Los días en los que se atrevió a ir la Torre Stark y solicitar una reunión con Tony obtuvo una negativa. El presidente siempre estaba ocupado en una reunión o no se encontraba en ese momento en las oficinas. La secretaria también ponía la excusa de los viajes. En algunas ocasiones, la mujer lo miró con ternura y lástima por su perseverancia.</p><p>Pensó en su madre, Sarah, parándose con valentía enfrente de él, recibiendo los golpes de su padre para evitar que su ira recayera sobre su hijo. Si ella pudo resistir, entonces Steve también podía.</p><p>∘°❉°∘</p><p>Steve intentó no rechinar los dientes. Natasha solía decir que cuando contenía su enojo, su mandíbula se tensaba y sus ojos expresaban la molestia que sentía. Procuró no mostrar demasiado que empezaba a odiar lo cerca que se mantenía Stephen Strange de Tony.</p><p>Si no hubiera aceptado la invitación del congreso para una gala de beneficencia, no estaría viendo al cirujano molestar a Tony hasta que éste se pusiera rojo y rodara los ojos por ser el objetivo de las burlas de Stephen.</p><p>No tenía nada en contra de Strange, pero las circunstancias no eran las mejores y cualquiera que fuese un peligro para que Steve se reconciliara con Tony, era un lastre a eliminar. Estaba siendo irracional y no le importaba, así como tampoco le interesó hacerles caso a las mujeres y hombres que se le acercaban para obtener una foto, un autógrafo o plática. Todo lo que quería era vigilar a Stark y Strange. Se aseguraría de que el otro no iba a tocar a su futuro esposo.</p><p>Tony seguía igual de bonito que cuando se fue de viaje. Era la encarnación viva de las mejores composiciones musicales. Steve usaría todo el tiempo que pudiera para admirar al hombre que le dio sentido a su vida cuando creyó que ya no tenía nada por qué vivir.</p><p>Iba a llevarlo de vuelta a donde pertenecía, Tony regresaría a su hogar.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Steve y Tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[Es difícil que me recuperes<br/></em>
  <em>simplemente todo me lleva de vuelta<br/></em>
  <em>a cuando estabas ahí<br/></em>
  <em>Y una parte de mí sigue aferrándose<br/></em>
  <em>sólo en caso de que no se haya ido<br/></em>
  <em>Supongo que aún me importa<br/></em>
  <em>¿aún te importa?</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>...</em>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>Dios mío, esto me recuerda cuando éramos jóvenes]</em>
</p><p>
  <b>STEVE</b>
  <b> Y </b>
  <b>TONY</b>
</p><p>Tony se despidió de Strange, no sin antes devolverle una sana dosis de sarcasmo para que no se creyera mucho. Minutos atrás vio que Steve ya se había ido así que se sintió con la seguridad de partir. Su querido capitán se veía tan guapo como la noche en la que se conocieron y Tony casi corrió de nuevo a hablarle y seducirlo. Sin embargo, se contuvo y se entretuvo conversando con Stephen, ignorando las miradas de cachorro que Steve le lanzaba y la forma en la que apuñalaba con los ojos a Strange.</p><p>Salió por la puerta trasera para evitar a los paparazzi, decidido a ir a su casa a dormir después de tres días seguidos de trabajo. Antes de que pudiera sacar su teléfono para llamar a Happy, sintió que le cubrían la boca y lo atrapaban en un fuerte abrazo. Se removió con pánico, creyendo que querían secuestrarlo, pero una suave voz que conocía muy bien lo tranquilizo.</p><p>—Soy yo, Tony, cálmate. No quería asustarte —dijo Steve—. Pensé que si me acercaba de manera directa ibas a huir.</p><p>Tony le hizo ademanes para que lo soltara.</p><p>Steve asintió, sabiendo que si Stark quería huir lo podía detener con facilidad. Stark también era consciente de ese hecho.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó Tony.</p><p>—Que vuelvas a casa. He comprado tus donas favoritas y el café que más tomas.</p><p>—No hagas esto, Steve. —Tony hizo una mueca—. No me lo merezco, tú tampoco.</p><p>—No. No puedo vivir sin ti, no es una metáfora, Tony, no me dejes, no te atrevas a ir a lugares donde no puedo alcanzarte. —Steve cerró sus manos, formando puños.</p><p>—No es saludable para mí vivir en una relación destinada al fracaso.</p><p>Steve tomó aire para calmarse y no decir cosas de las que podría arrepentirse después. Cuando tuvo la mente más despejada se atrevió a seguir con la conversación.</p><p>—Te amo tanto que la única forma de contener los sentimientos que tengo por ti es alejándome. Si estoy cerca, deseo que no te pongas en peligro, que no te estreses, ni que trabajes demasiado. Quiero cambiar tus hábitos para mantenerte a salvo. Estás bendecido de tanto coraje y belleza que temo por el día que me dejes solo.</p><p>Tony sintió que el cuello le ardía por la ansiedad.</p><p>—No quiero decepcionarte, no quiero que pienses que no soy digno de mi reputación.</p><p>—Eres más que digno, cariño —dijo Tony, no podía soportar ver a Steve a punto del llanto, porque él nunca había llorado de manera abierta—. Pero yo no quiero sólo al Capitán América, también quiero a Steve Rogers con todos sus defectos. Nunca me dejaste entrar así que asumí que estabas conmigo por compromiso.</p><p>—No, Tony, te atesoro, eres mi lugar de descanso. Me diste tu juventud, te di la mía. Éramos jóvenes, sin embargo, estoy seguro de que tú también sabías que teníamos que pasar toda la vida juntos.</p><p>—¿Podemos volver a la noche en la que nos conocimos, cuándo éramos jóvenes? —preguntó Tony—. Quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo, esta vez sin expectativas y hablando. Mierda, Steve Rogers, nunca creí que llegaría el día en el que quisiera conversar sobre sentimientos.</p><p>Steve se rio.</p><p>—Soy Steve Rogers, es un placer conocerlo señor Stark.</p><p>—Ya sabes quién soy, un placer, Capitán. ¿Qué dices de una cita tardía?</p><p>Steve asintió. Sabía que Tony no iba a volver a casa esa noche, ni que cedería de nuevo tan fácil, pero no le molestaba luchar por ello. Esperaba que con los meses pudieran construir una relación mucho mejor a la anterior.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>